The Invid Connection
| season = The Masters | number = 59 | image = The Invid Connection Emerson Dies 5.png | airdate = 23 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Final Nightmare | comic = Robotech Masters 22: The Invid Connection | novel = xxxx | next = Catastrophe }}" " is the 59th episode of Robotech and 23rd episode of The Masters Saga. Summary As the final, deadly battle erupts, the Robotech Masters resort to terrible acts of callousness to gain the upperhand, and in turn score a frightening advantage. Synopsis The final offensive is underway. Alien warships move silently toward Earth. Their plan is simple -- attack without retreat or surrender until they reclaim the fallen protoculture factory. General Emerson engages the enemy once again. Leonard launches his fleet. As the battle escalates, the Robotech Masters cast their infirm and aged citizens adrift in space. They drug their clone soldiers with anti-pain serum to enable them to fight longer. Merciless maneuvers give them the advantage. They issue an ultimatum to Supreme Commander Leonard: "Evacuate the planet within thirty-eight hours or we will be forced to destroy your homeworld." Leonard orders all remaining squadrons to assemble at Monument City and prepare a attack. Emerson returns the battered remains of the Southern Cross Defense Force to protect the planet and its people as his ship explodes. Marie Crystal manages to get the general into an escape pod, but they are picked up by the Robotech Masters before they can reach their own ship. The aliens contact Zor Prime for a trade -- Zor, Musica, and the dismissal of remaining Earth forces for the general and his crew. Zor accepts. Memorable quotes * Nova: "This is such a brutal war." Louie: "Yeah, but can you tell me about a war that isn't?" * Musica: "Being so close to you is wonderful. I feel your joys, and your sorrows." * Emerson: "Goodbye, Bowie." (final words) References Characters * Nova Satori * Zor Prime * Bowie Grant * Musica * Angelo Dante * Dana Sterling * Louie Nichols * Sean Phillips * Rolf Emerson * Marie Crystal * Johnson * Sparks, again with a completely different voice * Anatole Leonard * Seward * Rudolph * Dennis Brown Vessels and vehicles * Tristar class * Tirolian Corvette * Tirolian Mothership * Escape Pod * Golem * VHT-1 Veritech Hover Tank * Bioroid Armored Fighter Other * Anti-pain serum * SX Point 83 Background information * is based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Katasutorofu" (Meaning "Catastrophe" in English), that was aired 23 September, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Melora Harte as Musica * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori * Frank Catalano as Dennis Brown * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Steve Kramer as Sparks * Frank Catalano as Johnson * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 23 59